The Sweetest Secret
by dxaluvr
Summary: KC is in love with someone he shouldn't even be thinking about. SLASH! Second fanfic, first Degrassi one. Be gentle please. READ & REVIEW! Thanks!


I don't own Degrassi or the song "ANDY YOU'RE A STAR" by The Killers at all. I wish I owned Drew though. Okay. Here you go. This is my second story so don't be mean. SLASH!

**SUMMARY:** KC is confused by what he feels for Drew.

**The Sweetest Secret**

_On the field I remember you were incredible  
Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

Football practice just ended. I look at Drew as he drinks water from the fountain. I see the water glistening on his lips and I wish sometimes I were a fountain, which he could press his mouth on. Then he stops drinking and walks away and Fitz comes and pretends to pee on it and I change my mind.

Drew walks towards me and high fives me.

"KC! My man! Wassup!" He greets me.

I smile at him, "Hi… you were great out there today."

"Thanks, I always am," he joked. But he was probably serious. You can't tell with Drew and that interests me. A lot. "So. KC? What's that stand for? Kurt Cobain? Kelly Clarkson?"

"Ha ha. You are so funny," I said sarcastically, but I really did find it funny. What? He's a funny dude! "No, it doesn't stand for anything. It's just KC."

"Cool." He said.

"What does Drew stand for?" I asked him mockingly.

"Stands for Andrew."

"Oh, so can I call you Andy?"

He thinks for a second. "Sure. Whatever. But only you can." He said with a smile.

That made me feel like the only guy in the world. Drew always did. But it was so wrong to feel this way… Drew is my friend, my teammate, and, a boy. Why oh why would these feelings exist?

Then I look at him and my question is answered. It is impossible not to feel this way around him. I only wish there was a chance he'd feel the same.

_On the match with the boys, you think you're alone  
With the pain that you drain from love  
In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world  
'Cause Andy, you're a star_

Drew is straight, I tell myself. And I should be too. I mean, I am straight. I don't like boys… I just like Drew. It's weird. No guy has ever appealed to me before, so I totally can't be gay. But Drew is different from most guys. And that's why I love him.

I watch Drew flirt with Bianca De Sousa and feel a pang at my heart. It's like watching a car crash and not being able to stop it. It's painful and depressing.

In a perfect world, there would be no Bianca. Only me. And Drew.

What killed me most wasn't that Drew _liked_ other girls. What hurt the most was that he would never know, and that we could never be.

_Andy, you're a star  
In nobody's eyes  
In nobody's eyes but mine_

Drew comes up to me one day in front of the cafeteria before school started. He said he needed to talk. And that it was serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Drew took in a deep breath and lowered his voice, his blue eyes meeting mine, "It's just - I'm so confused."

"About what?" I asked, wondering if it was something I could help him with. Like math or something. As great as Drew is, the kid is freaking retarded when it comes to factoring and fractions. But, as dumb as he is, I still loved him.

"I've been messing around with the wrong people when all along it was right in front of me. I'm only afraid of what everyone will think," Drew says sadly. It hurts seeing such a beautiful boy so sad. I wanted to hold him and tell him to forget what people thought, because I thought he was amazing, and that everything would be okay.

But all I could say was, "Oh."

"You really don't get it?" He asked, his gaze even more intense now. It was as if he was seeing straight into my soul. I hoped he couldn't read my thoughts.

I shook my head. What was he getting at?

Unless – could it be - ?

My thoughts were caught off and my almost question was answered when Drew checked the empty hallways to ensure we were alone and kissed me hard on the lips. His lips felt warmer and softer than I had ever imagined. I recalled the time I watched him drink water and smiled.

When we pull away, I can't help but smile. All I can do is manage a barely audible whisper as I say, _"Andy."_

Drew smiles at me and nudges my shoulder. I knew we would have to keep this a secret, but for now, this was sweet and I never want it to end.

_On the field I remember you were incredible_

…_Andy, you're a star._


End file.
